Prime Effect 2:Arrival
by ApolloXL5
Summary: This is a short story set between Prime Effect 2 and Prime Effect 3. 'Jackson Prime is asked by Admiral Bryce to investigate the Paladin station at the edge of the galaxy and see if Doctor Amanda Kenson's claims of an imminent Reaper invasion are true. But Jack's investigation will reveal a dark truth about the Reapers and a choice that will leave his hands covered in blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is a short story set between Prime Effect 2 and Prime Effect 3 and will set up some plot points that will continue into the final part of the trilogy, I expect that this story will only take two chapters. Enjoy! :)**

**PRIME EFFECT: ARRIVAL**

**CHAPTER 1**

In orbit around the Batarian colony of Aratoht, the Defiant was in the colony's dry dock. The ship was being repaired, due to the damage it had received during it's mission to the galactic core. There Jackson Prime and his team had finally put an end to the Quintessons and whatever evil machinations that their masters…the Reapers had them perform.

Jack was currently helping Soundwave and Tali with repairs to the computer systems in the science lab while the rest of the crew worked on other areas of the ship. The spymaster was lying under the computer's bench and working on the internal circuitry, Ravage was under there too, trying to gain his friend's attention.

"Ravage not now please, I'm trying to work." he said as he pushed the feline's face away.

"Can someone give him some attention please." he said, his voice tinged with annoyance. Jack and Tali had just finished their repairs and the Quarian turned round and looked over to the spymaster.

"I'll take Ravage for a walk if you want?" she said. The feline bot looked around and walked over to Tali and brushed past her leg. Soundwave gave her a smile and nodded back.

"Ok, I'll be done in another hour, thanks Tali."

He then looked over to Jack who had just deactivated his holo-tool.

"Not so fast Jack, I still need a hand in keeping data lines stable while I up the power to the data core."

Jack sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Quarian.

"Have fun." he said in a huff.

Tali smiled at him.

"I guess Primes don't have fun." she teased. Jack shook his head in response.

"Oh I can have fun when I want to." he replied, Soundwave then beckoned the Prime over.

"Jack, help now."

He then walked over to the spymaster and reactivated his holo-tool. Tali chuckled before walking out of the lab with Ravage following her.

The two took a walk around the decks, on their way they had seen Garrus and Airachnid talking in the common room, while Miranda was helping the crew with replenishing their supplies since they were no longer with MECH. They had turned a corner when Tali saw someone or rather something she wasn't ready to face, across the corridor was Legion. It was just standing there looking out of the window at the space, watching the repair drones as they replaced the damaged hull plating. Tali felt that she should leave but before she could, the Geth turned and looked over to her.

"Hello creator Tali'zorah, can we be of assistance?"

The Quarian didn't know where to look as Ravage watched.

"Legion, uh I…." she stopped herself as the Geth walked over to her. "Legion, I know you saved me and I want to thank you for that but…" she stopped as she looked down to the ground.

"Is it because of your father, creator Rael'zorah?" Legion asked hesitantly. Tali looked back at it, her eyes wide.

"Tali'zorah, we deeply regret the deaths on board the Alerai especially your father. If the creators had not opened fire on us the moment we reactivated…"

Tali felt her anger grow as the Geth spoke.

"Why wouldn't we attack, after all the first thing you Geth did when we created you was attack us." she spat back. Legion though just stood there, its optic readjusting.

"We did not start the 'Morning war' Tali'zorah. It was the creators."

Tali felt her rage come to the surface as she pushed the Geth against the war and pulled a knife that was hidden in her boot out and held it under the synthetic's throat like area.

"That is not true, you attacked us and now I have lost my father. All because of you and the rest of the Geth." she shouted into it's optic, but then for a long moment she just stared at it, before she dropped the knife and backed away. Why was it so hard, she could just kill it. The Geth had killed her father and was responsible for her exile. She then looked away in shame at the thought. It wasn't it's fault but hers, if she had stood up to her father and not helped him bring the Geth to the Flotilla, then he and the other Quarians on board the Alerai would still be alive and she would still be with her people. She then leaned her back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position as she started to sob. Ravage walked up to her and started to lick her visor sympathetically. Legion meanwhile just looked at her, it could see that she was in conflict, so it walked over to her and bent down in front of the Quarian.

"If you would like creator Tali'zorah, this unit can show you the Geth's memory files."

Tali looked up at Legion in confusion, as the Geth stood up and took a step back. It's optic then glowed before a hologram appeared between the two. The Quarian blinked a number of times as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

"What is this?" she asked in disbelief.

"This is a holographic representation of the first memory file of Geth zero one. Dated three hundred years ago."

Tali watched the file play out, as it showed two Quarians (minus their enviro-suits) standing over a geth that was lying on a berth.

The female looked over to the male.

"Are you sure you want to rename the AI network?" she said as the synthetic on the table looked at her.

"Of course." he then looked at their creation. "Unit zero one, can you tell me the Quarian word for servant of the people?"

The platform looked up at him.

"Of course Creator Zalad'maroh, the word is Geth." it answered.

"Good, very good." the Quarian male smiled.

Then the scene changed as it now showed a Geth standing in the middle of three Quarians.

"What do you mean it's faulty?" one said to another while the third looked on confused.

"Well listen to this. Unit two one five, repeat your last question." the Quarian said. The Geth then looked at him.

"Creator, does this unit have a soul?"

The other Quarians looked at it dumbstruck.

"Who taught you that word.?" one said with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"The word appears three hundred and twelve times in the scrolls of ancestors" the Geth replied.

"Only Quarians have souls, you are a tool. Here to serve the Quarian people."

Then the hologram disappeared. Tali looked at Legion.

"Was that the first time a Geth asked if it had a soul?"

Legion looked down at her.

"No, it was the first time a creator showed fear towards us. We have more to show you."

Tali then watched as Legion showed her more memories, showing the Quarians killing Geth after they asked to many questions, these Geth were not even armed. It wasn't until one particular unit picked up a weapon and defended the other Geth against their creators that the war actually started. Then something was shown that completely threw her for a loop. She saw that some Quarians were actually defending the Geth, leaving the military little choice but to kill their own people who got in the way.

"I didn't know that there were Quarians who sympathised with the Geth. I thought we stood united as a people against you."

Legion merely looked at her.

" We have kept records of these creator sacrifices, they have been largely forgotten by your own people. But not by the Geth."

Legion then showed Tali more footage of members of her people sacrificing themselves for the Geth.

"This next memory file is taken from the last day of the 'Morning war' 297 years ago, the day we secured our freedom and the creators were exiled from Rannoch." Legion said as the footage began playing.

It showed Quarian ships fleeing the planet, while the Geth forces suddenly stopped pursuing them and turned back to the planet. Tali looked at the footage as confusion took over.

"Wait, you just let us go. Why?" she asked as Ravage lied on the floor next to her.

" We were in our infancy, we could not calculate the repercussions of destroying an entire species, our creators. We chose to isolate ourselves instead, rather than face this uncertainty."

Then the image changed again, this time it showed something that Tali had seen. The footage playing showed Jack and Legion standing in front of each other.

"This was the day that Jack reactivated you, only a week ago."

The Geth nodded in return.

"Yes it was a highly significant event, Darby Commander was the first organic to openly cooperate with the Geth since the end of the 'Morning war'. We wish to ensure he is not the last."

The footage then stopped and Legion looked back at Tali as she got on her feet and stood before it. She was still in shock at what she had seen, everything that she was brought up to believe was wrong.

"It will not be that easy Legion." she replied. She then walked over to the window and looked out into space and stayed like that for several minutes as the Geth waited for her to continue. Tali then took a breath before turning around and looking at it.

"Legion, I do not know if I can forgive you for killing my father. As I do not believe that I could forgive myself for my part in the events that led to it. But I do wish to thank you for saving my life back on the Quintesson planet." she said as she walked back over to him.

"Jack trusts you, that should be enough for me. I think we should start over."

She then held out her hand and the Geth took it in its own.

"Thank you Legion." she said. Legion looked at her with it's optic.

"Thank you creator Tali-zorah." it replied as they shook hands. The Quarian could feel a slight smile grow on her face.

"Call me Tali." she replied. The com system then activated and Hotrod could be heard.

"Legion, I could use your help up here in the cockpit if your not busy?" the pilot asked.

"Of course, we will be right there Autobot Hotrod." it replied before the com link deactivated. It then looked at Tali.

"We must go and assist the pilot."

The Quarian nodded as she gestured to Ravage.

"I have to get him back to Soundwave, I guess we can talk later if you would like."

The Geth nodded in kind.

"That would be acceptable crea…Tali." it replied before walking over to the elevator, leaving Tali and Ravage alone in the corridor.

In the common room Garrus and Airachnid were still talking at the table when Jack walked in, he went over to the drink dispenser and picked a orange juice. When he turned around, he saw the femme waving him over. He smiled tiredly at her as he joined them at the table.

"You ok Jack?" she asked showing concern in her voice.

"Yeah, just finished repairing the lab computers with Soundwave. Thought we would never get it finished." he replied with a sigh.

"Well your out now, so might as well take it easy for a moment. Who knows when the next catastrophe or suicide mission will come up." Garrus said with a smirk.

Jack took a sip of his drink as his two friends looked at him. Then one of the crewmen in the room activated a screen on the south wall, and a news broadcast appeared being presented by a human woman standing in the Citadel gardens.

"This is a Khalisah al Jilani of Westerlund News, the council has finally come clean about the return of Jackson Prime and his affiliation with the terrorist organisation MECH. And as a result they have placed a warrant out for his arrest." the reporter said as Airachnid and Garrus watched in shock while the Prime remained quiet.

"The Council have reported that should the Prime or his ship the Defiant be spotted in Council or Alliance space, then they are to be notified immediately so that this traitor can be found and arrested. This former commander was once hailed as the saviour of the Citadel and was given the prestigious honour of becoming the first Human Prime, but it seems that his time away from the galactic community has changed him for the worse. Still he is not without his supporters, the Autobot leader Optimus Prime still backs Darby and so do the people on the colony at Horizon, who claim that despite working with MECH that he saved them from the Quintessons. A species who originated from beyond the Omega four Subspace rift. Despite this support, Councillor Sparatus believes that Jack Darby's time is running out and that he will pay for his crimes. This is a Khalisah al Jilani of Westerlund News signing off."

Garrus stared daggers at the crewman.

"Turn that trash off!" he spat as the crewman fumbled at the screen's control panel. Airachnid gave Jack a sympathetic look as she place her hand on his in support.

"If only those idiots knew of what you did for them and the galaxy."

Jack looked at her, the femme's purple eyes showing nothing but affection for him.

"You mean what we did for the galaxy." he corrected her, gaining a smile from Airachnid while Garrus turned back to the two of them.

"Well, it will be much harder to travel around knowing that there is bulls-eye on this ship."

Jack gave him a lopsided grin.

"Whoever said that this was going to be easy, I mean…"

The Prime was cut off by the sound of Hotrod's voice coming in over the inter com.

"Hey Prime, I have a transmission from Admiral Bryce for you. It is high priority."

The three looked at each other confused.

"Why would the Alliance try to contact you, especially after what we just saw?" Airachnid asked. Jack got up and looked down at his friends.

"Won't know until I speak to him. Hotrod I'll take it in my quarters." he said before leaving the common room.

Jack entered his room, sat down at his desk and activated his console. A large screen appeared on the wall in front of him as the face of Admiral Bryce was seen looking back at the Prime.

"Jackson Prime thank you for speaking with me." the Admiral said as Jack crossed his arms.

"Well I am surprised that you are even talking to me, considering what the Council have just done."

Bryce sighed and looked down for a moment before looking back at Jack.

"I am sorry about that Prime, but the Council have taken strict control of everything that the Alliance does. And your constant pressuring of the Reaper threat has them worried, they just do not want to believe it. So they banned the Alliance from the looking into it at all."

Jack kept his eyes on the Admiral, keeping his expression stoic.

"So why are we talking?" he asked.

"Because despite the Council's protests, I have seen what a the Reaper can do and so commissioned a black operation to look for any way to stop the Reapers before they enter our galaxy. I placed a scientist, Doctor Amanda Kenson in charge of the op and after a year of investigating every lead that appeared, she finally found something." the Admiral replied.

"What did she find?" he asked curiously.

"In the Sparta system, which is uninhabited due to is close proximity to dark space. A Reaper artefact was found on one of the asteroids that orbits the star. The Alliance also has a station there, Paladin station. She had the artefact moved there for study. I also sent an Autobot there to assist her, his name is Jazz." the Admiral said.

"Jazz, I know him. He joined the Autobots on Earth near the end of the war." Jack replied.

Bryce nodded at the Prime.

"yes, Optimus volunteered him for the mission. In the last transmission, Jazz told me that Dr Kenson had found evidence of an imminent Reaper invasion. That was seven days ago, I have since not heard anything from the station and that has me worried. The Council meanwhile has started watching us all very closely, so I can not send anyone out there. Otherwise I might tip the Council off to what we are doing."

Jack then realised why the Admiral had called him.

"That's why you called me, since I am not under the Alliance or Council jurisdiction."

Bryce smiled at him.

"Yes Prime, plus Optimus and Anderson still believe in you and so do I."

Jack then stood up.

"I will have the Defiant set course once our repairs are done."

The Admiral shook his head.

"No Darby, I need you to do this alone since the Defiant could draw too much attention. I need you to go to Paladin station and meet up with Jazz and Dr Kenson. And then find out why they suddenly went silent. Also I want you to see this evidence that Kenson has on the Reaper threat."

Jack looked away for a moment before he nodded back in response.

"Alright I'll do it alone." Jack replied reluctantly.

"Good luck Prime, Bryce out." the Admiral replied before the screen went dark as Jack thought for a second before activating his com link.

"Miranda, I know this is short notice, but I need an unmarked shuttle and I need it within the next thirty minutes." he said.

"Why Jack?" she asked confused all of a sudden.

"I'll tell you all once you have the shuttle, alright?" he replied.

"Ok, I will get the shuttle, shouldn't be too hard to find one on that flee trap of dry dock." she replied before the com link deactivated and Jack was left alone in his quarters.

Thirty minutes later on the Batarian Dry dock, Jack was standing with Miranda, Airachnid and Garrus as they looked over the shuttle that the former MECH Officer had just bought, the Batarian that had just sold them the shuttle walking away a very happy man.

"What a piece of junk?" Garrus said, not even attempting to hide his distaste of the vehicle. Airachnid looked no more impressed.

"Jack, are you sure about this. That shuttle does not look like it will last several light years, let alone the distance you want to go." the femme said with some concern.

Miranda looked at the Prime with her arms crossed, she too was not happy with the situation either.

"I cant say I like the idea of you going there alone, this could be a trap. A way for the Alliance to get their hands on you." she said gaining nods of approval from the others. Jack though who had just equipped his prime armour looked at them.

"I have thought about that, I don't think Bryce would do it though, especially if he has taken risks with investigating the Reapers while under the scrutiny of the Council." he replied while placing his mattock rifle on his back.

"And if there is any truth that the Reapers invasion is close, then I have to check it out." he said looking at each and every one of them. They all nodded reluctantly.

"But, doesn't mean we have to keep completely to what the Admiral said. The repairs should nearly be done right?" he asked looking at Miranda.

"Yes in about one more day." she replied.

"Good, then once they are complete, take the Defiant to the Sparta system and hide it behind one of the gas giants that is in the system. The ship's stealth mode should allow you to get to the planet before the station's sensors can adapt to it. Then wait there for my signal." he said.

"Ok, now I am starting to feel better about this plan." Garrus said as Miranda nodded in agreement.

" As am I, Good luck Jack. We will be ready and waiting for your signal." Miranda said before she and Garrus left for the Defiant, leaving Jack alone with Airachnid, the femme still did not look happy.

"Jack…." she started only for the Prime to interrupt her by placing his hands on her both her arms supportively.

"Airachnid I know what you are going to say. But trust me, everything will be fine." he said with a smile, a smile that the femme found to be very good at calming her down.

"Ok, just promise me you will be careful." she said with a slight smile.

"I promise." he replied, before she pulled him into a hug, surprising him. But Jack knew she was just concerned for his safety and so returned the embrace, which warmed her spark as they hugged. When the two separated the femme looked at him before leaning in close and kissing him on his cheek, surprising him yet again.

"What was that for?" he asked slightly confused.

"For luck" she replied with a smile.

"Thank you Airachnid." he said before she stepped back and turned around, heading for the Defiant as Jack headed to the shuttle's hatch. Before she left the room, Airachnid took one more look at Jack as he entered the shuttle and she sighed. The femme wanted to go with him, to keep him safe because, because she loved him and the thought that he was going into an unknown situation alone did not sit well with her spark. But he was a Prime and she had to accept his decision. So once she was out of the shuttle bay, the femme watched through the observation window as the battered old ship lifted of the ground and flew out of the bay and into space.

Jack's shuttle flew through the space bridge vortex and into the Sparta system. The Prime then activated the ship's sensors as a holo-screen appeared in front of him and showed the system's contents. There were five planets, three of which were gas giants. There was also an anomaly on the outer edges of the system, where the galaxy's edge ended and dark space began. But the shuttle's sensors could not make heads or tails of it, but then the Paladin station's IFF appeared on the sensors and Jack set a course towards it. He got a good look at the station as he got closer to it, it's main structure looked like one of those flying saucers from the 1950's movies, only far more advanced. It also a docking arm on each side of the station, and they were designed to allow multiple ships of any size from frigate to capital ship to dock with the station. It was definitely an impressive piece of human and Autobot engineering. As the shuttle entered the station's defence perimeter, another screen appeared and showed a human face looking back at the Prime.

"This is Paladin station, you have crossed into Alliance controlled space. Please identify yourself and your reason for being here." the Alliance officer requested.

"This is Jackson Prime, I am here under the orders of Admiral Bryce and would like to speak to Dr Amanda Kenson and Jazz." Jack replied.

The Officer looked at him in surprise.

"Jackson Prime…of course, we are honoured to be visited by a Prime. Please take your hands off of the controls while we activate docking procedures." he replied a little excitedly.

Jack did so and sat there as the shuttle suddenly veered away from its course and headed towards the shuttle bay on the alpha docking arm as the station's VI (virtual intelligence) system took control of the shuttle. Jack could not help but be thankful that the station was working a black op for Bryce, since if it was just another Alliance station they would have arrested him by now. He just sat back and enjoyed the short ride as the shuttle entered the station's shuttle bay and landed gently on the platform. Jack then got up and walked over to the ship's hatch and opened it to see the welcoming sight of two security officers.

"Prime, we are here to escort you to Dr Kenson." the one on the right said.

Jack stepped out of the shuttle as the security officer on the left stopped him.

"Sir, we will need you to hand over your weapons. You will not require them during your visit to our station."

Jack crossed his arms as he looked at them both.

"Sorry, but my guns stay with me."

Both officers looked at each other, a dumbfounded expression on their faces as another person walked up behind them.

"It's ok guys, I'll take it from here." a voice said as the officers turned to see a Caucasian man in white/black and blue armour walk up to them wearing a pair of hi-tech shades.

"Jazz, yes of course sir." they replied before looking back to the Prime.

"Please excuse us Jackson Prime."

They then both turned and left as quickly as they had entered. Jazz smiled as he and Jack shook hands.

"Its been a while Jack."

"It sure has Jazz. So can you tell me why Admiral Bryce has been kept out of the loop for the last several days."

Jazz looked at the Prime confused.

"Say what now bud, the last I heard Dr Kenson has been giving the Admiral daily reports on the team's progress."

Jack gave Jazz a concerned look.

"The Admiral said he received a message from you last week that Dr Kenson had evidence of an impending Reaper invasion and then nothing since. To say that he is a little worried would be an understatement."

Jazz crossed his arms and looked away for a moment as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. Though sometimes it could be hard to tell with him wearing those shades all the time, but he missed not having the visor that he had in his old Autobot body.

He then looked back to the Prime.

"I don't know what to say Jack, things have been hectic recently with the anomaly." he replied.

"Yeah my shuttle's sensors picked something up at the edge of the system, any ideas what it is?"

Jazz shook his head in response.

"Can't say Jack, the doctor would be able to tell you more. I'll take her to you now." he replied before leading the Prime out of the shuttle bay and into the station's interior.

As they walked through the station, Jack saw many labs with scientists working on numerous experiments and projects.

"How many personnel are aboard the station right now?" Jack asked as they continued past several more labs.

"The station has a capacity of forty five thousand, but right now only forty thousand are currently aboard." the Autobot replied. The two of them then entered a lab and Jazz motioned Jack towards a Caucasian woman, who appeared to be in her mid fifties. She turned around to face them when one of her colleagues notified her.

"Jazz thank you for bringing our guest here, you may go now." she said motioning the Autobot away. Jazz gave Jack a surprised look.

"Oh, ok. I guess I will speak to you later Jack."

The Prime nodded back before the Autobot took his leave. Jack then looked back at the doctor.

"So Jackson Prime, what can we here at Paladin station do for you today?" Kenson asked curiously.

"Well, Admiral Bryce would like to know why he hasn't received any reports from you for the last week. Especially since your last report said that you had found evidence of a Reaper invasion that was imminent."

The doctor gave Jack a confused look.

"I am sorry Prime, but I have no idea what you are talking about, the Admiral and I spoke only a few hours ago and have done so for the last several days."

Jack looked away in shock. _'What is going on here, was the Admiral lying. No he wouldn't do that, so what the hell is going on?' _he thought before looking back and smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be a little behind, perhaps you can bring me up to speed on your findings."

She returned the smile and pointed to the main holo-screen in front of her.

"Of course Prime, I will bring up our research on the main monitor."

Jack watched as the data flowed down the screen and the doctor started to explain.

"As the Admiral may have told you, this station discovered an ancient artefact on an asteroid in this system. When my team got here, we confirmed that it was Reaper in origin and so took over the station and used it as our base. That's when we found the anomaly."

She then showed an image of it on the screen. Jack thought it looked familiar.

"That looks somewhat like the Omega four subspace rift." he observed, gaining a nod from Kenson.

"Yes, but it is slightly different due to the spiral look of it. But this is the biggest piece of evidence to point to the conclusion that both this and the subspace rift in Omega were both created by the Reapers." she replied.

"So where does this artefact come in?" Jack asked.

"Well, that I can show you if you'll follow me." she said as she gestured for Jack to follow as the both left the lab and walked down a long corridor.

"You see I have found that the artefact that we have designated as Object Rho has been emitting a series of energy spikes. Not dangerous in any way but these spikes have been decreasing at a steady rate."

Jack looked over to her curiously.

"Like a countdown?" Jack asked.

Kenson smiled at the Prime.

"Very good Prime and yes that was my guess too, look here." she said as she pointed up at holo-screen above the door they were about to enter. It showed a timer that was counting down as they stood there. Jack's eyes widened as he looked at it.

"Two days, two days till what?" he asked, hoping that the answer would not be what he was thinking it would be.

"Two days until arrival." she answered. "I believe that the anomaly is a portal that is connected to whereever the Reapers dwell in dark space and they will use it to enter our galaxy." she replied as the door opened and the two walked through into another lab.

"We also found evidence of tampering on this system's space bridge. The adjusted code in the bridge's software has a distinct Reaper signature to it. I believe that the code will allow the Reapers to use this space bridge to activate numerous other space bridges in the galaxy and spread out their forces in one go."

Jack looked at her horrified.

"You mean the Reapers could be at Earth in two days time. Surely you have come up with a way to stop this from happening?" he asked as the two of them walked out of another lab and into the connecting corridor.

"As a matter of fact we have, you see we have created a singularity bomb, sort of like a miniature black hole. Now we will launch it into the system's star and it will cause star to go super nova, which will collapse the anomaly and destroy the space bridge."

The two of them then came to a large door at the end of the corridor and stopped as she worked the control panel beside it.

"Why haven't you launched the bomb then, especially if the Reapers will be here in two days?"

The doctor then had a conflicted look on her face as she looked back at him.

"Well we were going to start evacuating the station in preparation for that, but then I found myself questioning whether we have the right to destroy the system or the space bridge." she said as she opened the door. Jack's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Inside the large hall stood the Reaper artefact, it looked not unlike the one on the Conestoga, but had what looked like branches forming out of it's top. Bright blue energy was coursing through object Rho's black form like it was a blue fire. Jack looked at the Kenson, the concern on his face evident as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You have the artefact just sitting here, out in the open." he asked, anger and fear tinged his voice. Kenson just looked at it in an almost trance like state.

"When we brought the artefact aboard the station, it showed me vision of the Reapers arrival…" she said in a toneless voice. Jack though took a step back.

"Kenson, this is not good." he replied worriedly.

'_My god, have all these people been indoctrinated?'_ he thought before the doctor spoke again.

"Just give it a moment Prime, it will give you the answers you seek." she said as Jack found himself engrossed by the artefact all of a sudden, by the way the blue energy flowed around it's structure, he could hear a slight whisper echoing in his mind. He then walked over to it, when suddenly his mind was overcome by pain as the blue energy zapped him. He fell to his knees, the pain passing right through his body as a ringing rang out loud out in his ears. Images of the Reapers flowing out of the anomaly and heading into the space bridge played through his mind. It carried on for a moment before the ringing stopped and the pain subsided, Jack then looked up to see Kenson pointing a gun at his head, a determined look on her face.

"I can't let you destroy this system and stop the Reapers arrival Prime." she said as Jack suddenly got up and grabbed her hand and twisted it, making her drop the pistol before he kicked her away. A moment later armed soldiers entered the room from the other side and immediately started firing at the Prime. Jack dived for cover as Kenson got out of the room.

"Take him down." she shouted at them as Jack fired back from cover, killing two with head shots. Jack then rolled over to another piece of cover and shot one of the soldiers in the leg, making him fall to the ground only to be welcomed by a bullet to the face from the Prime. As he slowly took out each soldier in the room, Jack heard a familiar booming voice echo in his head.

"_**Your galaxy's days are numbered, your end is at hand."**_

Jack though noticed more soldiers enter the room and one came over quickly so the Prime vaulted over his cover and grabbed the soldier, snapping his neck in a quick fashion before using his body as a shield. He then fired his pistol at the three other enemies and killed them. He then heard more soldiers over the intercom.

"Doctor, we need more men, he is taking us out all to easily."

Jack then took cover again as Kenson's voice came over the intercom.

"Prime, throw down your weapon and surrender. We don't want to harm you."

Jack then took out two more soldiers with his mattock rifle as they entered the room. The others that followed quickly took cover, having seen their comrades killed.

"_**The end of your species will come."**_ the booming voice said as Jack then sneaked around behind the soldiers.

"Where did he go?" one said before Jack stabbed him through the head with the star-saber as the others turned around and froze as Jack then killed them in one long swipe of the blade, blood spilled out onto the floor as Jack stood up and noticed that no more soldiers were coming in.

"What, where are the reinforcements…well get them here, Prime has wiped out our entire squad at this side of the station." Kenson could be heard saying over the com. Jack smiled at that omment as he walked over to the exit, when suddenly a bright blue light shined behind him. He turned around to see object Rho powering up before and energy wave flowed out of the artefact and hit Jack hard, sending him flying into the bulkhead behind him. He then hit the floor hard and fell unconscious from the impact.

The Prime slowly came too as he looked up to see a group of soldiers standing over him when suddenly Kenson came into view. Her eyes glowing a bright yellow.

"_**Take him to the medical bay and heal his wounds, we want Jackson Darby alive."**_ she said, her voice sounded like the booming voice he heard earlier was mixed in with hers. But then that didn't matter at this moment as Jack felt darkness overtake him as he passed out again.

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed that. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter/story with either reviews or PMs. And thank you for reading. :)**

**next chapter: Jack has been captured by the indoctrinated personnel aboard the Paladin station, and as the Reapers come even closer to entering our galaxy, Jack has some big choices to make if he is to keep them at bay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the final chapter, enjoy :)**

**PRIME EFFECT: ARRIVAL**

**CHAPTER 2**

As Jack regained consciousness, he heard two voices talking at a distance from himself. He opened his eyes very slowly, so to allow his sight to adjust correctly. Once everything became sharp he looked around to see that he was in the Paladin's medical bay, and at the far corner of the room was Kenson and another one of the station's personnel, though from the look of her, Jack would guess that she was a nurse. As the two were talking he tried to lift himself up slowly, but found that he was being held down by restraints. He took a breath as he remained calm, and decided to eves drop on the conversation taking place between the nurse and Kenson.

"We have managed to keep him under for the last two days, but we can not remove the matrix of leadership from around his neck. It just will not budge, no matter how much force we use." the nurse reported. Kenson though did not look amused.

"Damn, I guess it is true what they say about the matrixes, only the Prime's who carry them are worthy of holding a piece of Primus….or that is what our master tells me. Very well, keep him sedated until our master arrives. He wants the Prime to be handed over to his being the moment he is here." Kenson replied coldly.

The nurse looked at her confused.

"Why Doctor, why keep a potential threat alive. We should just kill him." she stated, but Kenson just crossed her arms and gave the nurse a determined look.

"I believe that you should keep that view to yourself, especially if you wish to receive the Reapers blessings."

The nurse's eyes widened as she realised what she would lose if she kept up with her current attitude.

"Oh, of course…I am very sorry Doctor." she grovelled, not that it impressed Kenson who just walked away to the door before looking back.

"By the way, have you seen the Autobot at all recently?"

"No not since yesterday when he was asking about our guest." the nurse replied sheepishly.

Kenson pressed the control panel beside her, causing the door to open.

"Well just watch the Prime, I will take care of Jazz, it seems that he hasn't accepted the master's will and that makes him a threat. Carry on." she said before walking out of the room, leaving the nurse to curse her big mouth for questioning their master. Jack closed his eyes and played possum as she turned around and walked over to his bed. She activated her holo-tool and took scans of Jack as he lay there still.

"Well, no change that I can detect." she said aloud, making Jack question why she was talking to herself. Suddenly the door to the lab opened making the nurse look round, but no one was there so she turned back around and continued to look at her holo-tool.

As Jack was lying there, he suddenly heard something hit the floor and opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the nurse, only to find her lying on the ground unconscious. His expression became one of confusion. Then suddenly he saw the air in front of him shimmer as Jazz appeared next to his berth.

"Jack, what you doing tied to that berth?" he asked as he started undoing the restraints, allowing the Prime to sit up.

"Well it turns out that everyone on this station has been indoctrinated by that Reaper artefact." Jack replied.

"Well I guess that means I am safe then, being Cybertronian." the Autobot replied as he handed Jack his octagonal disc which he placed on his chest and within seconds, he was back in his Prime armour. Jazz then handed him a pistol.

"Sorry bud, but I couldn't get your original weapons back. The whole station has gone on lockdown since you shot up the place two days ago."

Jack looked at Jazz in shock.

"How long?" he asked before checking the time on his holo-tool.

"My god…." he said as he looked down at the time. Jazz looked uneasy at Jack.

"What is it?" he asked.

Jack turned to him, his eyes wide and his face slightly pale.

"We only have one hour before the Reapers arrive in this system."

Jazz then looked at Jack with a shocked expression as it dawned on him.

"Well…..what are we going to do about it, since it is just the two of us against at station of forty thousand brainwashed people?"

Jack took a second to think before he equipped his pistol and checked the ammo.

"We need to get to the control room, do you know the way?" he said stoically as his face took on a look that Jazz knew only too well.

"Yeah I do, follow me Jack." he replied before he and the Prime left the lab and entered the white corridor. They then made their way through the station, trying to keep out of sight of any soldiers who were patrolling the route.

"So where did you get the cloak from?" Jack asked as they came to a junction and checked for enemies before turning left into another empty corridor.

"It was a gift from Cliffjumper, he gave it to me a few days before he left with Arcee for Earth." Jazz's face went sullen as he remembered his best friend. Jack noticed this and placed a hand on the bot's shoulder in support.

"Hey I need your head in the game Jazz, because someone is coming." he said trying to sound sympathetic as he pointed over to the end of the corridor as two shadows could be seen approaching. The two took cover a the doorway as two soldiers walked around the corner and toward them. Then as they approached the Prime and Autobot, Jack and Jazz looked at each as their readied their weapons.

"On three, one, two, three!" he whispered to Jazz as the suddenly leaned out and shot both soldiers square in the head, before checking behind them and in front to see if anyone had noticed the gunfire.

"Clear." Jazz said looking behind.

"Clear." Jack replied, looking in front.

The two then carried on past the two corpses and round the corner, following Jazz's directions.

"I still can't believe that we haven't set off any alarms yet Jack." Jazz replied, gaining an annoyed look from the Prime.

"Don't jinx it Ja…." he was cut off by the alarms blaring around the station, Jack just gave the Autobot an 'I told you so' look. Jazz just smirked and shrugged his shoulders in response, before they both heard masses of footsteps coming from behind them.

"Move!" Jack replied as soldiers came round the corner and started firing on the two as they ran in opposite direction, firing back every few seconds.

"This reminds me of the time me and Cliff were fighting Shockwave's troops at the Sea of Rust." he reminisced as he killed another soldier who fell to the ground, making the others trip over his body, buying the two an extra few seconds.

"How much further to the control room?" he said as Jazz pointed over to the door.

"Here it is." he stated as he pressed the control panel beside the door, but nothing happened.

"Damn it, they have changed the pass codes." he said in frustration as Jack heard more soldiers approaching their location. Jazz then got on one knee and opened up the casing under the control panel.

"How long do you need, because we are about to be overrun?" the Prime asked.

"I can hack the door, but it will take a few minutes." Jazz replied as he activated his holo-tool.

Jack then smiled as he held his hand out to the bot.

"Give me the cloak, I can buy us a few more minutes."

Jazz smiled back at Jack before he took the device off his wrist and passed it over. The Prime then attached it to his own before turning toward the incoming group.

"Be careful Jack." Jazz said, gaining a smirk from the Prime who then tapped his wrist before disappearing in a shimmer as he ran down the corridor.

The group of soldiers were just down the other corridor, not far from the Autobot as the leader got a call on his com link.

"Team two, the last scan we took shows two life signs at the entrance to the main control room. We have sealed it and scrambled the pass codes." the female voice replied.

The soldier nodded as he pointed the others to go ahead of him.

"Now kill the Autobot, but we need the Prime alive, Harbinger demands it."

"Yes Doctor Kenson, it will be done." the soldier replied as the group unknowingly passed Jack as he stood in silence in the doorway next to them.

'_So that Reaper was Harbinger that I heard earlier._' he thought before he walked up slowly behind the one soldier that was lagging behind the group. He then grabbed the enemy's head and twisted fast and strong, snapping his neck. Jack then quietly lowered the body to the floor. He then looked ahead to see that the group was nearly upon the corridor that Jazz was in.

'_Scrap!'_ he thought as he stood up and ran up behind the group and activated the star-saber before impaling it through the back of one soldier, who grunted in pain, causing the others to look around and see nothing but the soldier flinching where he stood with blood pouring out of his chest. Jack then pulled the blade back out, making the body fall to the ground. The soldiers looked dumbfounded as to what was happening as Jack swung the blade and cleaved the head of another enemy clean from his neck, spraying blood over another soldier who freaked out.

"He's here" he shouted as the group fired blindly around them, the freaked out one accidentally killing a colleague in front by riddling him with bullets. Jack then killed two more soldiers when he grabbed one by the throat and squeezed until he heard the soldier's neck snap while also running another one through with the star saber. Then there was only one soldier left and he was hysterical as he blindly fired in all directions until he saw a shimmer of air in front of him as Jackson Prime appeared before him. The soldier screamed as he raised his weapon, but Jack just gave him a pissed off look as he sliced at the enemy, gaining a painful grunt before the enemy's body fell to the ground. Jazz suddenly ran round the corner, having heard the gunfire and screams and was shocked to see Jack standing in the middle of a bloodbath, looking quite bad-ass in the bot's humble opinion.

"Wow, remind me never to get on you bad side Jack." he observed as Jack looked at him stoically.

"Are you through the door yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets go." he said as both of them went back to the doorway and entered the control room.

Now that they were inside, Jack walked straight over to the main console and activated it while Jazz kept stood guard at the entrance. The Prime pushed some buttons, and the main screen flickered to life, showing numerous data clusters.

"Computer, I want to launch the singularity bomb." Jack said as the screen then showed the bomb's schematics and it's target…the 'Star Sparta'.

"Warning, launching the bomb now without evacuating this station first will leave very little time to escape the system before the super nova destroys it." the VI replied as it's hologram appeared on the console next to the Prime.

"Noted, now launch the bomb!" Jack said, getting agitated as he looked at the countdown on his holo-tool. (it now read thirty minutes and twenty seconds.)

"Very well, launching bomb in one minute, but be warned that this will result in an estimated forty thousand casualties."

Jazz looked back at Jack in shock.

"Jack are you sure about this?" he asked, gaining a determined look from the Prime.

"Jazz everyone on this base has been indoctrinated, there is no way we can help them. But there are trillions of lives in this galaxy that will be saved if we destroy this system before the Reapers arrive inside of next thirty minutes."

The Autobot looked down at the ground for a moment as he saw that Jack was right, he then looked up.

"The needs of the many right.." he said sombrely. Jack's expression changed to match the bot's as he nodded back.

"Something like that." he replied.

The VI then spoke, regaining their attention.

"fifteen seconds remaining, I only need you to press this button to finalise the launch." it said as a button started flashing in front of the Prime. Jack took a moment to compose himself, Jazz was right in a way, forty thousand lives was a steep price to pay to stop the Reapers. But he did not have a choice. '_I guess that comes with being a Prime…making the hard choices." _he thought as he pressed the button.

"five, four, three, two, one…..launch." the VI responded as the bomb was fired from the station and towards the star at the center of the system.

"The bomb will reach the star inside of five minutes. After detonation, the star will take approximately 15 minutes before going nova. If you are going to evacuate, I suggest you do so now." the VI replied before disappearing.

"Thanks for the advice." Jazz replied sarcastically as Jack turned to him.

"So how are we going to get out of here, because we wont get to the shuttle bay in time." the bot said. Jack responded by tapping his com link.

"Jackson Prime to Defiant, come in Defiant." he said, hearing nothing but static. After what felt like an agonisingly long moment, Hotrod's voice came through.

"Prime…. thank Primus, we have been waiting forever for you to answer." The pilot said relieved.

"Hotrod, we need an evac right now." Jack said stoically as Miranda suddenly spoke over the com link.

"Jack, we have detected a projectile being launched at this system's star, could you elaborate on this?" she asked.

"Miranda, just know that if we don't all get out of here, then we will be caught in a super nova." he replied as Jazz heard more soldiers approaching their position.

"Roger that Jack, we are on our way. Meet us on the landing pad on the outside of the station nearest to your position." she replied as Jack deactivated his com link and joined Jazz at the door as they both equipped their weapons.

"You ready?" Jack asked as the footsteps drew closer.

"When you are, Jack" Jazz replied coolly. They then both came out from behind the doorway and fired at the soldiers, killing a number of them before the enemy had a chance to react. They then turned around and ran further down the corridor, as they followed the directions from Jack's holo-tool.

Jack and Jazz came up to a large door at the end of the last corridor they had ran through. During that time they had killed several more groups of soldiers who had gotten in their way. Jack looked at the time, Jazz noticing this just had to ask.

"How long left?" he asked sheepishly.

"Less then ten minutes until the Reapers enter the system, and about the same for the super nova."

The Autobot nodded and gulped before looking through the window of the door in front of them.

"Well, just this last room and we are home free." he said as Jack opened the door and they both stepped through and scanned the area with their weapons ready, just in case any soldiers were waiting in ambush.

"Looks clear." Jack said as Jazz took that as his cue and walked over to the airlock at the far end of the room.

"Get your breather helmet ready Jack, we are about to do a space walk" he said.

Suddenly a gunshot echoed through the room and Jazz fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"Jazz!" Jack shouted as he ran to his friend.

"Don't move!" Kenson threatened as she stepped out from behind cover, her pistol pointed directly at the Prime as Jazz was sprawled on the floor clutching at his wound.

"You have ruined everything Prime." she spat at him as he raised his weapon at her. "I can't hear their whispers anymore, you've taken them away from me."

Jack though had to try and get through to her.

"Kenson look at what you are doing, you came here to stop the Reapers, not help them." he said gently to her, but she just stared daggers at him.

"I will never see the Reapers arrival." she then showed what she had in her other hand. Jack recognised it as a grenade.

"All you had to do was stay asleep." she gritted her teeth as her thumb hovered over the trigger.

"Kenson, we can still get off this base together." Jack reasoned. But the Doctor's face became stoic looking.

"No we wont." she replied angrily, but suddenly another gunshot was fired as she was knocked back as blood spilled out of a wound to her arm. She dropped the grenade which fell to the floor harmlessly. Jack looked down to see Jazz pointing his pistol at her.

"Crack shot or what!" he exclaimed with a grin. They then both looked up to see Kenson recover and point her pistol at them.

"YOU…..!" she screamed at them as the they then shot her repeatedly with their weapons, her body being riddled with bullets as blood spilled out in all directions before her lifeless body fell to the floor face first. Jack then sighed as he looked down at her body for a moment.

"Jack.." Jazz said, gaining the Prime's attention. "I think you should leave me here, I will only slow you down."

Jack shook his head.

"No, we are both getting out of here." he replied as he knelt down beside the Autobot. Jazz then stopped and pointed behind Jack, making the Prime swing round with gun ready to see Kenson's body standing back up. She then opened her eyes to reveal them to be glowing a bright yellow.

"_**Jack Darby, you are becoming an annoyance"**_ the corpse of the late doctor said, revealing to Jack and Jazz that Harbinger was controlling it.

"_**You fight against inevitability, dust struggling against cosmic winds. This seems a victory to you, a star system sacrificed. But even now your greatest civilisations are doomed to fall."**_

Jack stood in front of the Reaper controlled corpse, a thoughtful expression on his face as he listened to the Reaper. He then took a breath.

" You know what Harbinger, that is your name right. Maybe your right, maybe our fight is futile. But we will fight you regardless, just like we did against Sovereign and the Quintessons. Just like we are doing right now. Now matter how small and weak you believe us to be. We will fight, we will sacrifice and we will find a way. That's what Humans do." Jack replied defiantly. Harbinger just looked at the Prime with a disinterested expression.

"_**Know this as you die in vain, your species will fall, the galaxy will be purged. Prepare yourselves for our arrival."**_

The doctor's corpse then fell to the floor in a heap again as the presence that was controlling it faded away. Jack then raced back over to Jazz and helped him to his feet.

"Come on, we have to go now." he said as he helped the Autobot into the airlock.

The two of them (with their breather helmets on) walked slowly to the landing pad on the outside of the station as the Defiant came into view."

"Prime, Defiant is inbound for pick up." Hotrod called over the com link.

"Roger that Defiant." Jack replied as he and Jazz stood at the edge of the pad, while the ship stopped next to the station's hull, allowing the two to step into the Defiant's airlock.

"Ok, we are in!" the Prime commanded as he closed the airlock door. The Defiant pulled away and flew from the station at top speed. Jack meanwhile handed Jazz over to the medics as he looked to his pilot.

"Hotrod, get us out of here now." he shouted, as Hotrod opened up the engines to maximum as the Defiant flew towards the space bridge like a rocket, just before the star shown extremely bright before exploding into a massive energy wave that shot out in all directions, consuming each planet that was engulfed inside its expanding plasma field. The people onboard of the station were blinded by the extreme light as the wave hit the station, engulfing it and killing all on board as the Defiant entered the glowing green vortex of the space bridge only moments before the wave hit it and destroyed the gateway.

Jack though watched in silence, with Miranda and Airachnid at his side as the galaxy map showed the star system fade away into nothing as he then hung his head, knowing the lives he had just sacrificed, before he stood back up and walked to the elevator. Both women watched him, Airachnid took a step forward as she was about to follow. But then felt a hand on her arm as she looked back to see Miranda's sullen expression look back at her.

"I think it's best to leave him alone right now." she said gently. Airachnid just looked back to the elevator as her thoughts dwelled on the Prime.

'_Jack!'_

The Defiant was in orbit over Earth, it had just returned from the black op mission. Jack sat on the berth in the med bay as Doctor Chakwas and Admiral Bryce were talking at the entrance to the room. Chakwas then nodded and walked out, leaving the Admiral and the Prime alone. Bryce walked over and stood in front of Jack.

"Its good to see that you have recovered." he said looking at the Prime.

"Admiral." Jack replied as he got up and stood to attention.

"As you were Prime." he said allowing Jack to relax. "Sounds like you went through hell back there. How are you feeling son?" he asked.

Jack scratched his head and looked at the Admiral.

"Fine now, no more visions or headaches if that is what you mean." he replied. " I have to say that I am surprised to see you here sir."

Bryce held his hands behind his back as he looked at Jack.

"You went out there as a favour for me, so I decided to debrief you in person."

The Admiral's expression became more serious all of a sudden.

"But that was before the star in that system went nova and destroyed the station and killed everyone on board. What in the hell happened Prime."

Jack picked up the pad that was on the berth and handed it to Bryce.

"I confirmed Doctor Kenson's evidence, the Reapers were coming. But Kenson and the entire crew of the station were indoctrinated by the Reaper artefact and they had me sedated for nearly two days. With Jazz's help I managed to launch the singularity bomb into the star and cause the super nova with barely minutes to spare." Jack then looked away in shame for a second. "It was the only way to stop the Reapers from gaining a foothold in our galaxy."

The Admiral looked at Jack and then down at the report in his hands, taking in every detail before taking a breath and looking back at Jack.

"You believe the Reaper threat was genuine?"

Jack looked at Bryce, his expression becoming stoic.

" No doubt sir, they were only moments away."

The Admiral turned around and looked around the med bay.

"Fortunately this was a black op, so we should be able to keep this under wraps…but"

Jack felt uneasy at that comment.

"But sir." he asked sheepishly.

Bryce turned round and looked at Jack, his expression serious again.

"You did what you did for the best of reasons, but there was forty thousand people on that station….all dead." the Admiral replied.

"They were indoctrinated sir, there was no way to save them and I had to balance their lives against everyone else in the galaxy. But if there had been a way to save them too, you could bet your ass I would have saved them." he replied stoically.

"You don't have to convince me Prime. If it were up to me, I would give you a medal. But unfortunately, not everyone will see it that way." he replied with a tinge of regret in his voice.

Jack sat back on the berth.

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"The Defiant is orbiting Earth right now, but I should be able to hide your presence long enough for you to get back out there and do what you do best. I will also make sure that the Council never hears about what happened in the Sparta system. I don't think they need anymore ammunition against you."

Jack nodded before he remembered something else.

"Admiral how is Jazz?" he asked.

"Jazz is no recovering at the medical center in New Iacon, Ratchet tells me he should make a full recovery." he replied smiling at the Prime who looked relieved at the news.

"Thank you sir." Jack replied as Bryce handed him back the pad.

"Your welcome son, and you keep this. I don't need to see a report to know that you did the right thing, you've done a hell of job Prime." he replied as he turned to leave, but suddenly Anderson walked in.

"Captain, what is it?" Bryce asked as both of them saw the worried look on the Captain's face.

"Admiral, Darby…..I am sorry, I don't know how they found out." he said fearfully as both the Prime and Admiral stared at him confused.

"What do you…" Bryce said as suddenly Sparatus and three council soldiers walked into the med bay, the Turian councillor pointed at Jack and stared daggers at him.

"There he is, arrest him at once." he spat as the soldiers walked over and grabbed Jack by his arms.

"What is the meaning of…." Bryce started only to have Sparatus right up in his face.

"Back down Admiral, or I will have you in chains too for aiding and abetting a fugitive of this Council and the Alliance." the Turian spat back before looking at Jack while the soldiers handcuffed him.

"Jack Darby, you are under arrest for the treacherous actions in working with the terrorist organisation MECH, and for the murder of forty thousand human souls in the Sparta star system. You will be held in an Alliance prison until the day you face justice for the crimes that you have committed against those that you swore to protect." Sparatus finished as he motioned the soldiers to escort Jack away. Jack thought of voicing an argument but decided to keep quiet, knowing that if he was to mention the Reapers, that Sparatus would just tear him a new one. The Prime instead looked over to Admiral Bryce and Captain Anderson.

"We will fight this Darby, I have already informed Optimus." Anderson said as Jack was led away.

Jack found himself to be in a dull grey cell with a standard bed, toilet and desk, he had no idea how it came to this or what he was going to do to get out this situation. But as he placed his belongings on the bed and walked over to the window, and looked out at the view he had. He just hoped that the lives he sacrificed at the Sparta system would be buy enough time, for his friends and allies to find something that could help against the coming threat. He knew that each and every one of them would not back down to the pressure that the council was piling on them. So in the meantime all he could do was sit and wait for his day in court and hope that he would prevail.

As he looked out of the window he saw a small park just away from the prison that he now resided and saw a small play area there. The area was empty and Jack decided that he would turn in early. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, but as he did, he suddenly heard a child laughing and he turned back to see a small boy in the play area, running around with a toy ship in his hands. Jack looked at the boy as he played, a confused look grew on the Prime's face, but he then shook his head and lied down on the bed. Closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

**IN**

**PRIME EFFECT 3**

**A/N: Well only one story to go. I hope you enjoyed this short story and please let me know what you thought of it through reviews or PM's. And thank you for reading it. :)**


End file.
